


Fools in love

by AbbieD_Arcy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Fundraiser, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: "He couldn’t stop himself from answering that. After telling Tony his heart belonged to him, he had promised him to never lie to him and he wasn’t going to start now. His sincerity made Tony blush a bit and smile, mirroring his own.- Well then, so what would you do if I ask you to dance now Winghead?..."





	Fools in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melmel_79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melmel_79/gifts).



> Okay so this little one is a gift for my dear Mel. Darling you are an amazing person, always giving me the best advice and just being awesomein general. Hope you had an amazing birthday... 
> 
> Disclaimer: The character don't belong to me, the characters, places and all belong to their correspondent owners. I don't get a penny for this, they are just my crazy ideas that I put with words...
> 
> So... Enjoy!

Steve was leaning on the bar stool, watching him from afar. As always, his partner put on a mask on these events, never letting anyone saw anything more than Tony "fucking" Stark, always flashy and charming.

Tony was dancing with an older woman, the wife of one of the Stark Industries investors, at the rhythm of a song he didn't know, swaying on the dance floor. His lover and partner was an amazing dancer, and Steve could see lots of eyes trailed on his lover, gals and lads wishing they were on Tony’s arms.

Steve smiled secretly, knowing that in the end, the only one Tony wanted to dance to was himself.

His unwavering eyes were fixed on his partner, trying to be as discrete as he could, but he knew he wasn’t able to hide neither his love nor his feelings from shining on his eyes. In fact that was the way the team had found about their feelings for each other.

God’s they really were two fools in love.

Watching Tony dance, he couldn’t help but remember the last dance they had shared a few days ago, in their shared rooms. Barefoot, in front of the fireplace, they had dance to a playlist Friday had put on, chest against chest, his head tucked against his chin.

The song ended and Tony made a bow with his head, like the gentleman he was. He moved off the floor, picking a glass of sparkling water to talk to Rhodey. He saw War Machine talking to his best friend and Tony turned, locking his eyes with his. 

Tony said something to Rhodes who was, by the look of his face, speechless. Before he could move over there, he came to the bar stool and leaned next to him on it a knowing smile on his lips.

\- Already tired of dancing Shellhead? – he asked, trying to start what should appear a friendly conversation between to good friends  
\- Nah, I'm taking a breath form the dancing – His brown eyes were curious, wondering - But I haven’t see you dancing.  
\- I only dance with the perfect partner; you know that Shellhead.

He couldn’t stop himself from answering that. After telling Tony his heart belonged to him, he had promised him to never lie to him and he wasn’t going to start now. His sincerity made Tony blush a bit and smile, mirroring his own.

\- Well then, so what would you do if I ask you to dance now Winghead?  
\- Tones…  
\- Steve, I'm done hiding. I want the world to know how much I love you. I want to be able to be there for you inside and outside the battles. I want to hold your hand, cook you breakfast and kiss you in front of the team and the world. Damn, I would shout it from the rooftops If that's what takes for everyone to know it. I don’t care who knows… Now are you with me Winghead?

There was no other way of responding for Steve than “Always Shellhead”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter with @abbied_arcy at Instagram as @pemberleystateofmind and at Tumblr as eldesvandelashistoriasperdidas ;)
> 
> Love!


End file.
